


The Love You Give Me

by 2Klaine06



Series: Klaine oneshots [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Klaine06/pseuds/2Klaine06
Summary: Day 10! Based on “Your Man” by Josh TurnerThe first night after Kurt and Blaine get back together in season 5, the boys have a comforting moment.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961212
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	The Love You Give Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it’s short! I wrote yesterday’s one today as well and my creativity ran out after that, oops.

The kiss on top of one of the courtyard tables was just the tip of the iceberg for the love and appreciation that Blaine planned on giving to Kurt. Obviously he wanted to be intimate, but he decided to wait for Kurt to initiate that as he didn’t want to ruin their relationship with his needs, again. 

After Blaine finished school, he took Kurt for a walk around the local park. They walked slowly and their arms swung down next to each other. Timidly, he laced their fingers together. Kurt noticed his hesitance and squeezed his hand. He looked at him and smiled, silently promising that everything is okay. The walked with no noise until Blaine stopped and told Kurt to close his eyes. Reluctantly, he did. Blaine pulled him along and through a gap in some hedges. Behind the leaved wall was a clear opening of grass and flowers. Blaine gently led Kurt though. 

He wrapped his arms around his torso and whispered in his ear, “Open your eyes.”

Kurt did so and took in the sight around him. He gasped. “Oh, Blaine. Our- our spot?”

“Yeah,” he said, nuzzling his head into Kurt’s neck. “I came here a lot after- you know. It brought me so much comfort, and heartbreak.”

“Let’s not worry about that part now, okay?” Kurt turned around and wrapped his arms over his shoulders, pulling him in. “We’re here for good memories and moments. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Blaine surged up and kissed him full of love. When he pulled back his eyes lit up and he pulled Kurt across the green. “Let’s go lie down and make shapes in the clouds!”

“Okay!” Kurt laughed, allowing himself to be dragged. 

Time passed, neither knowing how much, and it began to get dark. Kurt suggested they go to his house since no one is at home and immediately reassured Blaine, after his eyes bulged, that it was just for a talk. They walked to Kurt’s house with laughter and joy, their joint hands swaying between them when they weren’t being moved around by Blaine’s dramatic hand gestures. They arrived shortly and Blaine wrung his hands together nervously before Kurt dragged him inside. 

They took off their shoes and Kurt pulled him through to the kitchen where he made them some drinks. For the first time, they stood there awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. Kurt sat down on one of the stools and Blaine followed suit. Kurt took a long swig of his drink, smacked the glass down and sighed deeply. 

“Let’s talk.”

“Okay,” Blaine said softly. 

“I want to go first and I know you have a lot you want to say so I’ll try to be quick.” Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hands and pulled them up to kiss them. “As I said earlier, I love you, but this might be hard for me to adjust back into. I forgave you a long time ago and started trusting you again. Obviously, I’m going to be scared and paranoid but I don’t want to let that stop us in any way from trying to be _us_ again. Because, well, we’re great. We click and I love that we just fit so well. I’m willing and ready to work on us and that needs to start with our communication. I’ve thought a lot over the months and that seems to be the conclusion I always come to. Okay, I’m done.”

Blaine laughed through the few tears that fell, “I agree and I love you too. So much. I do have a lot to say I just don’t know how to say it.”

“Sing it,” Kurt teased. “You are the new Rachel after all.”

“Oh shut up.” Blaine glanced down at their laced fingers and pulled them up to a standing position. 

He moved Kurt into a slow dance and swayed. They danced in circles for a few minutes before he started to softly sing Come What May. When he reached the chorus, he stopped spinning, leant back and stared at Kurt’s eyes. He couldn’t believe how full of love they were. He paused, allowing Kurt to fill in at his verse. Kurt caressed a hand down the side of Blaine’s face and let it rest on his neck where he played with the few loose curls. The harmonised the last part of the song together and held each other for a minute after, both scared to break the moment. Kurt leaned forward to press a deep kiss to Blaine who responded eagerly. 

He pulled back to say, “We watched Moulin Rouge on a snow day in New York. I imagined us singing this song.” He laughed, “I told everyone I teared up because my contacts were messing up.”

“But you don’t wear-“

“I know,” Kurt said, breath shaking with laughs. He rested his forehead against Blaine’s. “I never want to let you go again.”

“You won’t. You’re stuck with me.”


End file.
